Tales of the Void
by bakaleafblade
Summary: Among the five great villages exist the ANBU. The Void are an even more elite group. Why are such ninja interested in Hinata?
1. Awaken my pretty kitty

Well here is my take on the Naruto storyline

Well here is my take on the Naruto storyline. This one starts during Hinata and Neji's fight. Splits from there in many ways, but there will be a few skips where the official events aren't changed. Are you confused yet? Anyway, on with the story.

For the readers of my Evangelion fic, don't despair. I'm getting the finally touches worked out. Hard to finish all the fine details with my weird work schedule and so many fics in my head begging to get out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Tales of the Void- Chapter 01- Awaken my pretty kitty.

Present: Chunin Exam Preliminary Arena

The battle hadn't gone as she had hoped. Everyone was watching her. Friends, family, teachers, even people she didn't even know. Everyone was watching her, and she was losing.

Hinata stood gasping and holding her chest with her right arm. One direct strike from Neji had left her hearts chakra system in shambles. Her own arms had been disabled when all of her points had been sealed.

'I can't let myself lose. I have to fight. I have to defeat Neji, but how?' Hinata thought desperately. Her arm released her shirt and fell to her side bumping against a small object in her pocket. 'Huh?' She reached in and felt a small hard oval object. 'A seed? Oh, that chakra seed I was given.' Her mind wandered to how she had gotten the seed.

Flashback: A small road in the Fire Country

Team Kurenai had been given a simple mission. Protect a small merchant on trip to another country. Bandits were normally the main threat, but after hearing about the encounter Team Kakashi had with their first escort mission, well anything was possible. Kurenai had been a small bit on edge. She had noticed the path took them excessively close to the territory of the Rock Village and even if a cease-fire was in order, bad blood still reigned.

'Good thing I have three ninja who specialize in tracking and early detection.' Kurenai told herself while she continued along side the merchant.

A small glint caught Shino's eye and he silently sent a scout to look it over. It didn't take long for it to return. "Sensei, we may have a small problem."

"What did you see?" She didn't need to ask much. Shino only spook up when it was something serious.

"A genin group is tailing us. What village they belong to I couldn't see as they hid their headbands."

"You sure about that Shino? Why would a genin group be after a merchant?" Kiba tossed in his thoughts. "And the villages in this area are allies."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. Sure enough, she saw four life forms sneaking about behind them. This could be her chance to prove she wasn't worthless, or be her last day among the living. Silently she looked toward her sensei to guidance.

"Be on guard but don't give yourself away. They may be on a mission to trail a band of ninja to test their stealth." Her words settled the three trackers a little. Out of the three only Shino could really guarantee to make it out ok. Kiba was strong but there were plenty in the village who could outdo him among their generation. Hinata had barely begun to get the hang of the Jyuuken style and her Byakugan's sight.

The trip seemed to dull down from there. Shino's scouts and Hinata's Byakugan kept a vigilant watch on the trailing ninjas. When they got to their destination, the merchant thanked them and wished them a safe journey back. Kurenai had a feeling something would come against his will.

They had only been traveling for about two hours when it happened. Four small kunai blades shoot at each of them. It wasn't much effort to dodge them, however the small all of them noticed to late that around the area were small tags. Hinata was the first to be snagged by the tags when a young ninja jumped out and landed next to her. A dome of earth and rock erupted out and sealed the two together. One-by-one, each of them suffered the safe way, sealed in a small dome in a one-on-one fight.

Hinata looked around their arena. Something didn't seem right. When she looked around it was a forested clearing. A small patch of grass only about ten or twelve feet in diameter with a wall of forest trees. To someone possessing the Byakugan this was both a blessing and a curse. The enemy would try to use the trees to hide, which Byakugan canceled. If they even did try to fight her hand to hand, it was certain doom with the small confines of the clearing. Her thinking was proven right when shuriken came out of the forest from every angle. She ducked and rolled to dodge the weapons, but failed to do so on many of them. Shuriken were planted all over her arms and legs and her clothes were torn by the passing blades.

"Ha, is that all a Hyuuga of the Leaf can do. To think anyone could even consider being ashamed to be the one to kill a Hyuuga." She knew he was taunting her. She focused her chakra into her eyes, shot the sight out into the trees, and saw her target. However, something wasn't right. He was clearly visible like nothing was between them. Turning off the sight, she saw that to be the case. "He, I'll have the pleasure of doing this by hand. For the Village of the Void the only way to kill a ninja is in honorable combat. So sorry miss, but I'll have to do this the hard way." She turned her sight back on and assumed her stance. If he wanted honorable combat, that's just what she would give him.

Meanwhile outside, Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba sat captured and defeated by their respective opponents. Shino's had happened to be a master of lighting chakra and able to produce waves that would fry any insect he sent to it. Even the special chakra consuming insects what would eat such potent chakra didn't stand to the wave. Kiba's had used scent and sound to overpower his and Akamaru's senses and rather quickly took him out. Kurenai's opponent hadn't even wasted time in declaring her jutsu's name before Kurenai was defeated.

"Who are you and what do you want with a genin team?" Kurenai asked, still very mad at her and her students defeats. 'Did they have some reason for sending a team perfectly suited to taking us out?' Shino's original guess they were a genin team and Kurenai's hope they were practicing was proven very wrong.

"We are a team sent to acquire a sample of a Kekkai Genkai from the Leaf." The leader announced. Everyone's eyes shot open and went to the dome Hinata was in. "Yes, you can see the purpose of our attack very well. We of the Void only kill those who pose a threat to us. Since you three are disabled we will leave your student behind to free you after we acquire our sample."

Kurenai hated to think how to explain to not only the Hokage, but to the Hyuuga too, that Hinata had been likely either killed or rendered useless as a ninja for the rest of her life. Not to mention the Hyuuga would likely be more concerned about the 'sample' to which the leader referred.

Back in the dome, things were getting heated. Every attack Hinata threw was deflected or stopped, while she was unable to guard against his attacks, as his fists were faster then anyone she had ever seen. Breathing heavily she jumped back to get some range on him and resumed her stance. 'How do I beat him? He can counter me perfectly and no matter what I do I can't stop his attacks.' Thinking to herself, she came up with a simple answer. She stood silently and hung her head, released the chakra from her eyes and let her arms hang.

"Good girl. You have seen that you can't win and willing admit defeat and await punishment. I think their may be honor in killing you after all!" he yelled as he ran forward and pulled a kunai out and swung it toward her heart.

Outside, Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba were horrified when the barrier dropped. There stood Hinata and the Void ninja not even an inch apart. The only clue of the outcome was the glint of metal from Hinata's chest where the kunai stuck out.

"Well you didn't need to kill her, but I guess that will do for our purpose. Did she at least put up an honorable fight?" the leader calmly asked the ninja. No response came though. "Hey, I said did she provide an honor…able…" The leader never even got the chance to finish that sentence.

Hinata shrugged and pushed the limp body of her enemy off her and pulled the kunai out of her chest. Without even looking up, she hurled it to the ropes binding her friends and sensei before passing out from exhaustion and injury.

Two days later, she had awoken in the Konoha hospital with her team by her side. "Sensei?" she asked calmly and softly.

"Welcome back Hinata. You did a great job against those ninja." Kurenai just smiled back at her. It was a surprise to see Hinata of all people resort to something so desperate to kill the enemy.

Kiba couldn't contain himself any longer. "Hey Hinata, how did you kill that guy? He was supposed to be perfectly suited to your skills."

"Truthfully, I…gave up." Everyone just dropped at that. She gave up and came out the winner?

Shino looked at her. "You could not have given up, Hinata. Of all the enemies, only you defeated one by yourself. Giving up does not result in a death to an enemy."

"Well I gave up and let him attack however he wished. When the blade pushed into me, I reacted naturally, sent waves of chakra into his body, and collapsed his lungs and heart. When the barrier dissolved I used his body to hide that I was the winner and used it to plan out how to free you three."

All three of them were surprised. Hinata had always been known as one of the weaker ninjas of their graduating class. In addition, here she was the first officially to claim an enemy ninja kill.

'She was able to figure out exactly how to kill her opponent and scout for information about the area around her. She's far stronger then she lets on. But how will she take realizing what she has done?' Realizing this, Kurenai decided to ask how Hinata felt about it.

"Hinata, how do you feel about the fact you killed him?"

Her eyes may be hard to read since they lack an iris or pupil, but her team knew better. She was panicking at the thought. 'That's right. I killed him. I was the one who ended all of his dreams.' Her eyes closed and tears started pouring out.

Before anyone could try to comfort her, a loud poof went off and an ANBU agent stood beside them. "The Hokage would like Team Kurenai to go to his office immediately."

"One of our team happens to be in critical condition and can't be moved."

"That does not matter. From what I understand that specific team member is the main focus of this call." Hinata went wide-eyed. The Hokage wanted to talk to her specifically.

'What does he want with me? I'm just murderer now. That boy didn't even deserve to die.'

Nodding, the four of them prepared to go see the Hokage. Getting a special invitation wasn't too uncommon in today's world. What was unusual was getting one after an everyday mission.

When they arrived, the four of them stood ready to hear his reason for calling them. Hinata looked around and noticed a young woman in the corner. She was about as tall as Kurenai and beautiful. Her hair was blood red pulled back in a ponytail that stretched to her bottom. She wore a red kimono that was the exact shade of her hair. Her look was elegant and noble. Only one thing flawed that image, the katana she carried on her waist.

"Thank you for coming. This is our guest Siren Syrinx. She is the leader of the Void ninja." The Hokage's words were simple and sparse.

The young woman bowed to the group before walking to Hinata. "So I understand you were the one who killed my young pupil."

Hinata started to get scared and could only nod. She had never expected that ninja's leader to show up and speak to her.

The Hokage was starting to follow Hinata's line of thought. They had lost a few powerful ninja to small squabbles like this before, and he sure as hell hoped this wasn't another.

"Well then I congratulate you on your accomplishment and welcome you to the Void." Siren spoke softly. Everyone looked confused, shocked, or, in Shino's case, devoid of thought about the statement.

"What do you mean by that Lady Siren?" the Hokage asked.

"Simple. I do not control any normal band of ninja. I only let in the strongest ninja. Since Hinata here defeated one of them, and was the key in the defeat of an entire group, I have decided she is worthy of becoming one of ours." Her answer was met with the same looks from everyone.

"I may not like the way ninjas are used often, but I will not trade them around like puppets. Hinata is not yours to take unless she decides to leave us herself." The Hokage was mad. No one had ever challenged his authority over his village's ninja like she had before.

Siren just laughed at him. "I never said I was taking her. The Void is like your ANBU. When I have a mission, I take ninja who are suited for it and give them the mission. Should they be on a mission or have some other reason to not be able to take it they are skipped over. I am only telling Hinata that should her talents be needed I will send a call for her. Until then I wish to give her a small reward."

With that said, she pulled a small charm with a seed embedded in the center. "This is a Nibi seed. I constructed it by concentrating the chakra of the Nibi itself. Eat this when you are at your most dire moment and you will see power far beyond anything you have ever seen before. The cost however is high. A body such as yours is not able to adapt to the sudden changes this will cause and you will die when the chakra is used up."

Hinata looked at the charm. The seed in the center looked like a sunflower seed and had a small cats paw print on it. "But why are you rewarding me. I killed one of your ninja. Calling me one of your ninja because of that makes it sound like we are just easy to replace minions you don't care one once about." Hinata couldn't hide the touch of anger her voice held.

"Truthfully, you hit the nail on the head for most of the Void. Only ones such as yourself or my most elite gain my trust and pride. That seed is proof."

Hinata didn't know what to say. Siren had basically said she was one of the elite Void ninja. Words just simply wouldn't come to her mind no matter how hard she thought.

"Well I will take your silence as confirmation of your entry. Your first mission will come after you have taken the Chunin Exams and tested your abilities." After saying that Siren simply faded away from sight.

"Well I see that the matter has been settled. Hinata I want you to act as a spy for us. Report on the activities of the Void and if they prove to be against us, report to me immediately." Team Kurenai nodded and bowed to the Hokage and left to return Hinata to her hospital room to recover. The Hokage's mission was unusual for a Genin to take up. To date no Genin had been given such a dangerous and vital mission.

"Hinata, are you sure you will want to take the next exam?" Kurenai was worried now. Finishing the exam would mean the start of her mission to infiltrate the Void.

"Yes. I want to see how strong I have become. I want to see if I truly deserve to be on this mission." Her mind was set. Shino and Kiba looked at each other and nodded. They would just have to help her get stronger anyway they could.

Present: Chunin Exam Preliminary Arena

Hinata didn't even consider the side effects. He job was to defeat Neji at all costs and prove that she had grown. Not to impress her father. Not to show the dominance of the main branch. Not to get Naruto to like her. No, this was for her and herself alone. "Nibi seed grant me your power," she whispered and watched it shine gently as she put it in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

Everyone watching was in shock. As soon as she ate the seed, her body began to pulse with power. Dust and debris from earlier fights was swept away by the waves of energy as her body was surrounded by two coils of blue chakra swirling around her. Her eyes flared open and revealed a bright yellow pupil with a slit pupil in the center. Her nails lengthened and sharpened to a point and her canine teeth grew longer and sharper.

She lowered into a feral stance similar to the one Kiba had taken against Naruto not even one match earlier. Her attack however was far different. A single wave of her arm caused Neji to fly back into the wall with four deep gauges along his chest and blood spraying out from the forces of attack and impact. She wasn't far behind the wave and slashed at his side sending him flying into another wall before kicking off from the wall Neji had landed in first, leaving crater in the wall larger then Neji had when he hit.

Before she could reach Neji for the next attack a bright flash let out in the arena and Siren stood between them hand raised as Hinata seemed to be choking. Siren seemed to be chanting something as bright dark blue markings appeared around her neck. A circle directly in front of her neck and then sealing inscriptions wrapped around her neck in both directions, passing over the other, and attaching back to the circle on the other side, as a cat paw print faded into the center of the circle.

The changes in her features faded away and the chakra flaring around her died down as she fell to the ground unconscious. "I warned her not to use the seed unless she was in dire need. Hokage, award this match to her opponent. She will be unavailable until I have completed the assimilation that's taking place." With that Siren bent down, picked Hinata up, and faded out with her in her arms.

End

Well that was the end of chapter one. Tell me what you think please.


	2. A long rest and a new beginning

Sorry for how the last chapter ended. I had a large paragraph at the end that didn't make it through the upload. I'll put it at the beginning of this chapter along with the last part so it all fits. Now on with the tales of the Void Nin. Im sorry for those who got an earlier alert. For some reason whenever I upload to the site it seriously messes with the documents.

Tales of the Void- Chapter 02- A long rest and a new beginning.

Present: Chunin Exam Preliminary Arena

Hinata didn't even consider the side effects. Her job was to defeat Neji at all costs and prove that she had grown. Not to impress her father. Not to show the dominance of the main branch. Not to get Naruto to like her. No, this was for her and herself alone. "Nibi seed grant me your power," she whispered and watched it shine gently as she put it in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

Everyone watching was in shock. As soon as she ate the seed, her body began to pulse with power. Dust and debris from earlier fights was swept away by the waves of energy as her body was surrounded by two coils of blue chakra swirling around her. Her eyes flared open and revealed a bright yellow iris with a slit pupil in the center. Her nails lengthened and sharpened to a point and her canine teeth grew longer and sharper.

She lowered into a feral stance similar to the one Kiba had taken against Naruto not even one match earlier. Her attack however was far different. A single wave of her arm caused Neji to fly back into the wall with four deep gauges along his chest and blood spraying out from the forces of attack and impact. She wasn't far behind the wave and slashed at his side sending him flying into another wall before kicking off from the wall Neji had landed in first, leaving crater in the wall larger then Neji had when he hit.

Before she could reach Neji for the next attack a bright flash let out in the arena and Siren stood between them hand raised as Hinata seemed to be choking. Siren seemed to be chanting something as bright dark blue markings appeared around her neck. A circle directly in front of her neck and then sealing inscriptions wrapped around her neck in both directions, passing over the other, and attaching back to the circle on the other side, as a cat paw print faded into the center of the circle.

The changes in her features faded away and the chakra flaring around her died down as she fell to the ground unconscious. "I warned her not to use the seed unless she was in dire need. Hokage, award this match to her opponent. She will be unavailable until I have completed the assimilation that's taking place." With that Siren bent down, picked Hinata up, and faded out with her in her arms.

The Hokage had seen a similar process only twelve years earlier. Another demon had been sealed and in another Leaf ninja. He stepped forward as the medics rushed to Neji's side. "The events here are to remain a secret. As far as those outside of this room are concerned Neji defeated Hinata through his own power." He may have not known why Siren requested that Neji be given the victory but he was sure she had some reason. Should Hinata survive her mission to spy on the Void would begin upon her awakening so all precautions had to be taken.

Kurenai approached the Hokage after the matches. "Hokage, I was wondering what you thought about Hinata being taken?""She can be trusted for now. With her power to slip into the village like she has twice already I doubt she would be a threat."

"Twice?" As far as she knew Siren had only shown up once, and that was just recently.

"Yes. When she was in my office it was because she had simply faded in there. I called for Hinata at her request. She can slip through even the strongest detection barrier unnoticed.""That kind of power is unheard of. How strong do you think she really is sir?"

"Truthfully, she outclasses me and even the Fourth." With that he left for his office as Kurenai stood stunned.

Four months later: Void Lair

Siren walked along the dark forest trail to the rocky cavern she called her lair. The walls were solid rock and carved to a smooth finish. The single hallway wide enough for three people to walk in with five doors along each wall. The end of the hallway was a large chamber with a large couch, table, and cooking area in it. She walked up to the door closest to the living chamber and walked inside. "How is she doing Yugito?" she said addressing the young blonde standing beside one of the two beds in the room.

The young woman turned to Siren. "She's doing well. She should come out of her stasis today if we are lucky. But it still bugs me you even gave her that seed. You collected almost all of us who have demons already. Are my skills so weak you need a second Nibi container?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Yugito. But I have seen how the people hunting you will work. You only contain half the demon so they won't be able to get what they are after should you fail. Precautionary tactic is all." Yugito didn't look any happier about the situation. She was proud of her powers so having the young Leaf nin joining her as another Nibi master was slightly annoying.

Hinata stirred slowly on the bed she was laying on. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around and saw Siren and another nin talking. Seeing the symbol of the cloud ninja on her headband she tensed up. 'Oh no. Is this another ploy to get the Byakugan? I have to be careful about how I deal with them.'Her slight movements didn't go unnoticed. "Well welcome to the waking world sleepy head. How was the four month catnap?" Sirens voice was cheery as Hinata's eyes went wide

Yugito turned to her and raised her eyebrow. "What? You scared of me? Well stop being a scared cat or you will give me a bad name, Sis."

"Sis?" Hinata couldn't help the small sound she made when the cloud nin called her sis.

"Yes Sis. You are now one of Void aren't you? Since I am too that means you're like a sister to me so get use to it or I'll sink my claws in you." Yugito let some of the Nibi chakra out as she said the last part, the blue tail instantly flaring behind her.

Siren laughed and slapped Yugito on the back. "Be nice Yugito. She just woke up and doesn't know about the changes."

Hinata sat up and looked at Siren. "What changes Lady Siren?" Siren handed her a mirror and she looked herself over. Her hair had changed to a light blue color with her original color streaking along her hair every so often. The nails on her hands had grown sharply to a point. Her eyes had lost the distinctive white iris and changed to a golden colored normal eye. "My Byakugan! What happened?" she panicked seeing it gone for the first time since she was born.

Siren chuckled at her response. "They didn't go anywhere. The changes are merely part of your fusion with the Nibi seed. It's been four months since the tournament, three since the finals."

"Who won?" Hinata wondered how Naruto did in the tournament.

"Shikamaru was promoted to Chunin, other then that no one knows. Although Naruto defeated Neji, much to the surprise of the village. The finals were called off when the Sand and Sound banded together to attack the village."

"What happened to my village?" she asked panicked at the news.

"They were able to fend off the attack. Many died, including the Hokage and the Void nin I sent to take your place while you were here. As far as the Leaf is concerned you died defending the civilians in the stadium." her calm voice didn't help Hinata one bit. Her friends thought she was killed in combat when she had never even been there.

"So what will happen to me now?" The life of a renegade ninja wasn't one she wanted to live. At the same time she couldn't just walk back to the village or they would think she had used a disguise jutsu on herself.

Siren pointed to a nearby table. "There are the clothes you will wear from now on. The mask will help disguise you in case anyone remembers your face. The stone is a Siren Crystal I created. It will prevent any genjutsu attacks on you and prevent mind reading techniques. As for what you are doing, you're going on a mission. As a Chunin of the Void, I order you to assist Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, in his training to master the powers he holds, as well as come to master your own as the Jinchuriki of the Nibi."

Hinata looked to the cloths on the table. The mask was a plain white mask similar to the ANBU mask with a small Void nin symbol in the forehead. The stone was an egg shaped stone the size of her palm and looked to be very light. She moved slowly and walked to the table picking up the remaining cloths and looking them over. They were thin and light when she picked them up. 'The Hokage wanted me to spy on the Void. If I follow their orders I should be able to sneak around between missions and find out more.' she thought as she started to plan out her secret mission. "I have a question Lady Siren. What are the Jinchuriki?"

Siren smiled at her curiosity. "Most people cringe at the mention of Kyuubi, yet you stand there like it was nothing."

"If being one was bad then Naruto wouldn't be one," was her reply.

Siren clapped at that. "Good girl. A Jinchuriki is a host to a demon. Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed within him the day he was born. Same goes for Yugito here and the Nibi. When you ate the seed I gave you it remade your body into that of a Jinchuriki of the Nibi. Yugito already controls her demon with expertise. I will leave training you with your powers to Jiraiya. You better hurry and change, Naruto leaves tomorrow."

Hinata's eyes went wide and she paled slightly. All those years watching Naruto be tormented finally made some sense. Why the village saw him as the demon inside him she didn't understand. "What do you mean he leaves?"

"The Toad Sage, Jiraiya, is taking Naruto on a training trip. Sasuke Uchiha has left the Leaf to join the Sound. Orochimaru will likely try and take his body for himself. You are to meet up with them and train with them. If you let them in on who you are is up to you. Other then Naruto and Jiraiya you will be known from this day as Yuki Nekomata."

Hinata blinked at the name. Siren really had gone to a lot of trouble to help her out since she was given the seed. Nodding her understanding, she asked for some privacy and was happy when Yugito and Siren left the room. She sat back on the bed and looked around the room. The whole room was painted a light blue and carved out of rock. "This place must be inside a cave. I wonder how close it is to the village. If it's too close the new Hokage might think it's a threat."

Slowly she rose of the bed and stripped off the light robe she was in and changing into the clothes Siren had given her. Her shirt was a tight fitting white as her mask with a fishnet undershirt. She stretched and practiced swinging her arms and was surprised how loose and fitting the combo was even as the cloth clung to her body. A pair of tan shorts and a long blue cloak finished off her attire as she tied the weapon pack to her leg. Clad in her new clothing, she put her mask over her face and slid it over her forehead as she stepped outside and into the cave. Looking around she noticed the living area and saw Siren talking to a Void nin clad in the outfit most Sand nin wore. Curiosity made her approach the two as their conversation reached a mild downturn.

"So Gaara killed another Void nin I see. Well I do need to introduce him to our forces. I rather dislike having such a loose end out on the middle of nowhere." Siren spoke softly but Hinata was surprised how easily she could hear her. Siren looked towards Hinata as she came in. "Well good to see your finished getting dressed. I hoped those clothes would fit you good. It can be difficult to get measurements when the person in question is limp as a noodle."

The obvious joke about her previous comatose state didn't really bother her much. "Lady Siren, may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead and ask anything you want, Yuki."

She blinked at the usage of the name before remembering it was going to be her codename. "Well I was wondering how you knew so much about the village and what was going on in it."

Siren smirked at her statement. 'When she tries to be subtle she's as open as a book. The old man had good taste in trusting her, but horrible taste in making her try so hard.' "Well the truth is the Void are everywhere. Many ANBU agents are also Void and through them we have been preventing major war outbreaks for some time now."

"So by spying on our own village we are also protecting it by keeping large battles at bay."

"Yes, at least as much as we can. There will be battles in which we can only help, others we can prevent or finish easily." Siren giggled slightly at her before patting her on the head. "Either you are trying to spy on us or the Nibi has increased your curiosity. Either is fine as I have no secrets to hide."

Hinata blushed and stepped away bowing slightly. Being read so easy just made her doubt her own abilities as a kunoichi. Deciding that she had embarrassed herself enough she turned to head back to the room to see Yugito standing outside the door."Hey Yuki, looking for the exit?"

"Yes. I don't know anything about this place really." Yugito nodded and handed her a small piece of paper with some kanji written on it.

"That is a Teleport charm. Just use the summoning jutsu signs and use that instead of blood while thinking of the place you want to be. Lady Siren created them to allow us to get to any battle we needed in a flash." She let out a small grin at the word "flash".

Hinata looked at the charm closely. Getting the exact seal sequence from Yugito, not having known them due to her lack of a summon contract, she quickly tried it. The world dissolved into a blur as a tunnel of light formed around her. Closing her eyes to guard against the light, she felt herself hit something hard and opened her eyes to see the gates of Konoha and Jiraiya and Naruto walking her way. Looking around to make sure she hadn't been seen she pulled the mask over her face and knelt to the ground as the two came up to eyed the young lady with suspicion.

He had seen her appear just like he had heard Void ninja were famous for. "So who are you miss cutey."

Naruto just looked at her and then to Jiraiya. "Come on Ero-sennin. Don't tell me you're going to start hitting on every girl we pass."

"Would you stop calling me that already, kid?"

Seeing this as her chance she stood and turned to the old pervert. "I am Yuki of the Void ninja. My leader has asked me to accompany you two to help Naruto become stronger and to master my own power." She hesitantly pointed to the seal on her neck as she spoke of her own power.

Naruto saw the mark and tilted his head to one side. "Hey I remember Hinata getting something like that back during the first part of the tournament, right before the weird lady showed up and dragged her off."

The light blush on the girls face wasn't missed from the expert pervert. "Well before I agree I want to have a small private chat with you." He started walking over to the forest and watched as the young lady followed behind him and stood between him and Naruto. 'She must either not have any skill for battle positioning or no intention to fight.' Smiling kindly he started the questioning. "And what power do you possess?"

"The Nibi, sir."

"And why do you want to come with the two of us?"

"To learn to control my new power, become stronger, and help Naruto become stronger."

"Why does Naruto remember the mark on your neck?"

She looked down at that point. "Because I'm not really who I said."

"And who are you really?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. I was put into a coma during the Chunin exam pre-lims so Lady Siren had a double take over for me. The double was killed during the exam so everyone believed I was dead. If I just showed up alive, too many questions might be asked about how I came back to life."

"A Hyuuga huh. Well that's news to me. From what I heard the Void usually avoid inducting large clans to keep their secrets safe from Kekkai Genkai."

"I don't think Lady Siren would keep a secret from a toad, sir."

"And who do you think you're talking about young lady?" Both were surprised to see Siren appear behind Jiraiya. "Hello to you too, Legend of the perverts."

Jiraiya's eye hadn't twitched as much as it was now ever before. "Well I take it you are her leader then. So what are your reasons for this."

"Quite simple, I am collecting the Jinchuriki and making them strong enough to fight the Akatsuki. I already have another Nibi container to keep them from the Nibi's powers for a small while in an emergency."

The sage simply stood there taking it in. The new girl was a clan heiress who was thought to have been K.I.A. but was really still alive, although now a container and Void nin. The Void nin was fighting back against the Akatsuki just like he was but had a much larger network. 'If I play my cards right I may be able to get some help on stopping them completely.'

"So I hope that adding her to the mix will not be too much for you."

Waving his hand he responded to her. "It will work out. She is one of our ninja after all. Plus her powers should provide enough challenge that we can bring out the most of Naruto's power."

Siren smiled at his words and waved to them as she faded away again.

"I am started to think I know how she does that." Hinata spoke looking to Naruto.

"So do you want to inform Naruto about who you are or let him think you are someone new?"

Hinata just looked down. Letting him know had advantages, but so did keeping her secret. If he knew he would consider her shy and maybe fear him for what she had done to Neji. If he didn't know then she could try and build a new relationship with him. That thought made her blush brightly and wobble a little. 'Ok, so thinking about Naruto and me was a bad idea.'

"I'll tell him someday. For now I don't want him knowing in case he tries to go easy on me considering my past with him."

"Well then lets go and get back with Naruto." She followed him as he walked back to where Naruto had been standing the whole time. "Well Naruto, say hello to you new training partner. Now you two lets get a move on."

Naruto looked the new girl over and shrugged following the sage. Hinata smiled following the two down the path. Maybe learning to control the Nibi wouldn't be as hard as she thought. None of the three noticed Siren sitting on a tree top watching them. "Well that would make two Jinchuriki taken care of. Now to go see about the Ichibi." she said as she vanished from her perch.

End of Chapter

Well that is the end for now. With all the recent developments in the manga I've had to really try to work to make sure it still makes sense to me. I'll work on the chapters when I can. Lots of things keeping me busy, but I write when it comes to me. Hope you enjoyed this one. For one fan I got, you did inspire adding Gaara to the chapter, though as a Void is about all I can see him as now. But…who can read the future.


	3. Returning home

So I took a little longer then I should have to get this chapter out. But given all that I have been through personally, it's hard to think about chapters. Well less gibber and more chapter. And as is the case with me getting thought to print, I forgot last chapter, or first for that matter, to detail the Void Nin symbol. The Void symbol is a simple set of three rings getting smaller with a dot in the center. Think Rinnegan on a headband. For ninja that belong to villages other then just the Void it has their home village's symbol has the Void symbol in the center.

Tales of the Void- Chapter 03- Returning home.

2 years later: Small town in the Fire country.

Hinata sat on the roof of the inn that she and her two companions were staying at watching the night sky. Her mind replayed the time she had spent with Naruto and Jiraiya. Two years of traveling had an amazing effect on her. She had advanced in her skills, learned more of her troublesome bloodline, and even taught an apparently annoying cat a lesson or two. Though she still kept the secret of her identity, Naruto had come close to guessing a few times.

Sighing she jumped down to resume her nightly prowling. 'Just a few more days before we get back to Konoha. I hope the others are ready to accept my new self.'

A quiet voice spoke up to her from inside her head. '_Well your personality hasn't changed much since then. Though even I will admit you have gotten a lot less timid._'

'Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment, Nibi?' She just shook her head. The cat demon could be her best friend, or worst enemy. All depended on the beast's mood. She did give it the credit of her losing her younger fears. A few times both she and Naruto had to fight and even kill ninja and others who had wanted to kill them. She had even learned to talk normally and without a huge blush when around Naruto.

'_Call it what you wish. Just remember that the Kyuubi's brat is going to freak out if you aren't in the room in the morning again. Remember last time? The punk was nearly ready to go on a killing spree. While I rather like his protective streak, I fear the Kyuubi's will is affecting him.'_

Nodding to herself at hearing its word she recalled the training over their demon powers. Obtaining her own wasn't too hard as her body was pretty much the Nibi's to begin with. Naruto, however, had taken it poorly. At two tails he became uncontrollable. Three and he started burning everything around him, including himself. When the fourth came out he would lose control so much he even tried to kill her and Jiraiya. She bore large scars on her back from when he first tried unleashing four tails.

Following the familiar scent of the woman who had given her this path, she made her way out the edge of the small town. Looking out to the large fields and sparse but enormous trees littering about, she spotted her target. Siren stood leaning against a tree smiling at her.

"About time to return to the village I see."

"Yes. So what will I do? Keeping my identity a secret will be kind of hard. Konoha is crawling with ANBU and others just waiting to spot anyone suspicious. Even if I beg there will be little ability for their new Hokage to believe who I am." She hung her head at this. So close to home, yet a home that would no longer welcome her.

"Remember what Yugito showed you back at the lair before you left for this mission? You can use it to return to that room anytime. It belongs to you two after all." Siren said as she smiled and looked toward the town.

"You're reading my mind again aren't you?" Hinata glared at her. Did she ever stop the jutsu? Hinata's faith in the effectiveness of the Siren Crystal feigned extremely quickly after multiple encounters with Siren's mind reading abilities.

"Only a little bit. There is a lot more to do now that you've mastered your powers." Siren pulled a small scroll from the blood red kimono she was wearing. "This is the details of your next mission. It will start once you and the others have gotten to Konoha. Be swift about it though. The mission itself is sensitive and may be undoable if you wait to long in the village."

Nodding and opening the scroll to get a quick look over the details she noticed something odd. "It says I'll be working with the Ichibi. Isn't that the demon Naruto defeated two years ago?"

"Defeat never means death for a Bijuu. They are eternal as the earth itself. Trust me on that one, their chakra never runs out," she added with a small sigh before turning to walk away from the young ninja.

"Lady Siren, one last thing! What do I do about the ANBU and others? What if my friends see my face? I really only think Naruto or Kiba would be fooled by me saying it's a common look." Hinata couldn't help the slight bit of disappointment with knowing that was the exact excuse she had used every time he brought up her looking like herself.

"I leave that to you. By now you have no reason to really hold back that knowledge. Now that you have control over your powers, better then Yugito sometimes, you're fully ready to let them in on things. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind," she couldn't stop the sly wink at that last line.

"That's sure to go over well. Fake my death for two and a half years only to show up stronger then ever."

"When you've seen what I have, that is little to be surprised about." With that she faded away before Hinata could get another statement out. Shaking her head she quickly hurried back to the town's inn before Naruto or Jiraiya could wake up and catch her.

3 Days Later: Gates of Konoha

Nervousness wasn't really something new to her. Rather it was the reason for the nervousness that was new to her. Walking to the village with her two companions and watching the gates to the city getting bigger with every step. The feeling that an ANBU ambush was around every tree just kept getting higher and higher.

Jiraiya looked to the two teenagers. "Feel good to be home?"

"Ya, you bet it does. I wonder how everyone else has been getting along without me around." Naruto responded ever confident.

"I don't really know how I can really call the village my home anymore, Sensei. I may be a Leaf Void Nin but I'm still not really one of them anymore."

Naruto glanced over to her and at the headband she had worn over her neck to mask the seal on her neck. They had first noticed it when they were cleaning it. The normal rings of a Void headband had a small Leaf Nin symbol embedded in the center of them. It hadn't been long after that when Hinata let him in on her past as a Leaf ninja, to some extent. It still bugged him about her identity. He knew most of the girls in the village who would be about her age and a ninja. Yet no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't remember ever meeting her before they set out together.

"Well me and the others can just make it feel like a home for you then!" Naruto let out tossing his arm over her shoulders. He had learned quickly, when holding a woman in such a way, be wary of your hands. Last time he didn't he was out for a week and sore for a month.

A light blush forming on her cheeks from the gesture she just let out a small laugh. "Keep that up and the girls you know might get jealous of me."

"Meh. I can take them on any day, not that I'd want to though. A few of them can be rather…hostile." Memories of the weapons storm he witnessed Ten Ten pull out during the chunin exams and the numerous knockout blows Sakura had given him in the past came rushing in at that.

Hinata shook her head as the same memories came up. Had she had the confidence then she did now, she might have intervened and tried to take his affection then. As things between them stood she had already gotten close enough to leave her mark. It was setting the hook she couldn't bring herself to do.

Before she said anything else, Naruto took off rushing up to the top of the gate and looking over the city letting out a loud yell about being home. Hinata and Jiraiya both laughed and kept walking into the village, the guards giving her a quick glance before Jiraiya said she was with them.

"They sure do trust you thoroughly don't they."

"That's what being one of the top ninja in the world grants you. Even though I've swore my allegiance with the Leaf, I could enter any village I wanted without much trouble."

Looking around the city she noticed little had actually changed. The buildings looked a little newer and some of the smaller shops had expanded slightly. But most of the city was just as it was when she left for the exams.

Naruto hopped down to join the others as they continued along. "Heh, now that is how you make an entrance."

"Only if you want to be spotted by every single person who might want your head." Hinata said poking him in the shoulder. "Didn't you learn anything about stealthy entrances while we were training?"

"Ah but that's for if your not wanting to be found. I've got tons of friends I want to go see." A small part of her hoped he also included the pseudo her that had fallen in battle years earlier.

"Hey Naruto! About time you made it back," came a call from a pink haired girl walking up to them.

"Hmm, wait Sakura? Man its good to see you again!" He let out his trademark smile. Sakura nodding and smiling back at him before looking to Hinata.

"You find a new friend along the way?"

"Kind of. We ran into her right as we left. This is Yuki. She's a Leaf Void ninja." Hinata looked to Sakura and bowed lightly hoping she didn't notice who she was.

Sakura took the story and looked the girl over. Something just wasn't right. "Hey Yuki, mind coming over here for a second?" she said pointing to a nearby alley.

Her fears only rose at that. "Umm ok I guess." she said following behind Sakura.

Getting to the alley, Sakura looked around quickly before turning back to her. "Hinata do you know how long we've had to keep this charade going on!"

Surprise and fear both sparked into her. "I-I don't know who your talking about."

"You don't need to cover it up. Siren put a genjutsu on most of the city when the exams were over. Naruto was pretty much the only one not able to snap himself out of it. The rest of us know all about you going missing but we just went along as if we were affected too."

She just looked down at the street. She had hoped to try to not cause any trouble and just slip back in as her new self. The thought that her old self was being waited on didn't seem possible. "What about my family? Do they think I just ran away?"

"No. When she cast the genjutsu she told Lady Tsunade about the mission you were sent on by the Third. Though why you would let her know you were a spy kind of doesn't make sense."

"Because the Void don't have any secrets. If you ask her a question she can't side talk out of you will get the whole truth from her."

"So I can just ask you exactly what the hell happened at the exams and you would let me know?"

"Which part?"

"Let's start with when you were taken away."

Hinata took off her headband and pointed to the seal on her neck. "I ate a demon chakra seed. It has the ability to turn its user into a host at the cost of their life and freedom. We become a member of the Void and serve Lady Siren, but we also get the power to survive things we otherwise wouldn't have."

"Neji was really trying to kill you wasn't he!"

"Almost did. I think I had a few more minutes before the chakra supply to my heart would have stopped."

"Well at least you're back now. Kiba and Shino haven't been much of a team since I had to take your place." Hinata just raised her eyebrow at that. "Both my teammates were gone and one of theirs was M.I.A. Seemed like a good way to solve the team issues."

Hinata let out a small giggle. "Makes me want to go say hi to them and see how Akamaru has grown. But that would probably be a bad idea."

"Why? I'd say they would like to know their friend is back."

"Well Akamaru is like most dogs. He really hates cats. And after our encounters with Tora…"

Memories of the mission commonly dubbed "Hellcat released" came back to her. "I know where you're going with that part. I don't know who I feel worse for, the lady or that cat."

"That's not the whole issue. The reason I look different is this isn't my body. It's the Nibi's."

Sakura blinked at that. "The Nibi's? Bijuu don't have human bodies."

"They all do actually. I'm one of the rare ones that pretty much work in the opposite way others do. This is the demons body and I have control of it. Luckily the Nibi used my original body as the base so I kept my bloodline."

"Well that adds a new ring of things to worry about doesn't it. I wonder if the Kyuubi has a body walking around somewhere."

"She does every now and then. But she doesn't ever get to use it." It wasn't till after she had said it that Hinata released her mistake.

"What! You mean it's still alive!" Sakura yelled just barely able to keep her voice from reaching too far.

Hinata frantically tried to calm her down. "All nine are in some way. But all are also either dormant or sealed in some manner to where they can't hurt anyone."

The explanation didn't sit well with her. "Let me take a guess. The ones who have them inside them are Void Nin."

"Ichibi, Nibi, Yonbi, and Hachibi are Void. Kyuubi's holder still doesn't know anything about the others really. Only that he is one of us and hunted just as much as the rest of us."

"I feel like I'm getting into something I shouldn't be.

"Only a small bit. Fate has a habit of being a real bitch sometimes. You probably would have been dragged in at some time anyway." Hinata said trying her best to keep Naruto's secret safe.

"Still sounds like something is off about all of this."

"I can't really tell much more. It isn't my right to tell someone else's secrets when it comes to stuff like this."

"A spy saying she can't reveal secrets?"

Hinata smirked and winked at her. "We all have our little demons to hide. Like how I know for a fact Naruto learned way too much from that sensei of ours."

Sakura looked back to Naruto, who was currently chatting with Konohamaru. "Don't tell me he joined the pervert's side after making the Sexy Jutsu just to fight them."

"That or he really was trying to figure out who I was thinking I was wearing a mask or something." With that Hinata blushed brightly and started walking over to the boys.

Sakura, however, was more then ticked off over hearing that and rushed over to deliver a quick punch to Naruto. Hinata just smiled and laughed as Sakura began to tell him off about being a pervert when Jiraiya turned to her.

"How did you know that the two of them were talking about new forms of the Sexy Jutsu?"

Hinata pointed to her ears. "A cat's hearing after all. Though I'm surprised my misdirection worked so perfectly."

Jiraiya looked back to his primary pupil getting beat on by the pink haired girl. "Something tells me he might have been expecting that response from her.""Well it is the response most of my gender gives you after all. It's only natural that he would get used to it too."

"Well either way it's about time we got to Tsunade's office before she starts getting worried."Naruto hearing the Hokage's name looked toward the tower in the center of the city. "Ya time to show what I've learned in two years." he said earning him a glare from Sakura.

"You had better have learned something other then perverted jutsu this time around Naruto."Naruto just sent a shallow glare at her before starting on a rant about all the different "elite" training methods he and Hinata had been through as the group walked toward the tower.

Chapter End

Ok that's it for this chapter. Again, sorry many times over for the years of lateness. I really need to work on my procrastination. That or get a winning lottery ticket.


End file.
